


The Warmth of Morning

by MasVale



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasVale/pseuds/MasVale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slice of life short story of Steve and Sam. Christmas Present for a friend and my first work posted here! Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warmth of Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spader7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spader7/gifts).



He runs his fingers through Steve's short, blonde hair as they lie in bed. Steve is still asleep, and Sam doesn't want to wake him. He looks far too serene, which is something he hasn't seen on the other man's face for a long time. There have been far too many battles that they've had to face lately, and they never seem to stop.

Suddenly Steve stretches out, massaging his neck sorely as he awakes.

”You uncomfortable?” Sam ask, starting to shift away from him, but Steve pulls him back down with a sleepy groan, nuzzling his unshaven cheek against his chest. The stubble tickles and scrapes at the same time against Sam's naked skin, the motion sending waves of tickles and pain through him at the same time. The sentiment is the perfect description for their relationship, Steve realizes. Each time they were on the battlefield, his heart ached of worry for his partner, but being on there himself was the best feeling in the world; soaring through the sky, dodging and fighting wherever he went.

”Stay,” Steve murmurs. ”I can never get used to these beds. They're too soft.”

”While I'm firm and hard, huh?” Sam chuckles, and Steve looks up at him, his cheeks already flushing red.

”Are you going to use that against me all day?” he asks.

”I'm only quoting your words from last night,” he shrugs, his grin spreading wider as he feels Steve pulling away of embarassment, Sam following to wrap his arms around him and pull him back. He loves how Steve can look so confident in battle, but be so delicate at home.

”No, no, I have to get up... I have to shave...” Steve murmurs, but Sam ignores him and pulls him tight, burying his head in Steve's neck. He kisses him lightly on his exposed skin and inhales his scent. Underneath the man's heavy Old Spice cologne, if you smell hard enough, there's always a tint of sweetness. Sometimes Sam has found himself persuading Steve into the bedroom right after Sam has taken a shower just so that he can smell his real body; without perfume. Sam is of a different school than anyone Steve has ever met-- he has rituals that he follows to perfection, and that includes shaving, combing his hair, and putting on his aftershave. It takes a lot of coaxing to make him break them.

”You know, I've never seen you in a beard,” Sam says.

”And you never will. I could never rock that half-assed look you seem to favour.”

”Coming from you, that's an insult,” he laughs, ”but I guess I deserved that.”

”Yup.”

Steve arises and Sam gleefully etches his dark brown eyes on his lover waggle his half-naked body into the bathroom. He never gets tired of looking at that man's chiseled physique drag its way out of bed, even though he much prefers it being dragged into it than out of it.

He watches him intently as Steve foams his chin and puts the razor up towards it. He loves the way the man's eyebrows crease when he has to focus on something. He imagines Sam closing his eyes, making his expression fit more to the one he makes when he cums.

As Steve finishes his shaving, Sam walks up behind him, lightly kissing his neck again, but this time, he makes sure to brush his cleanly trimmed beard and moustashe against Steve's skin, to tickle and to tease him. Instead, he finds himself enjoying it far too much to only consider it teasing. He places a distinctly hot breath of air against Steve inbetween his kisses, and he feels Steve shiver. 

"Oh, Sam..." Steve murmurs, turning around, his half-open blue eyes staring into his own. His pale hands slide over Sam's chest and up towards his face, pushing him towards him, their lips touching, and his tongue encircling his. There's no pain from an unshaven beard, only the soft skin and the smell of the familiar and comforting Old Spice. Warmth spreads through them both, Sam's arms wrapping around Steve's body, squeezing him so tightly he can hardly breathe. He thinks of the battle they are most likely to face today. He thinks of all the possible scenarios he could lose the best thing he's ever had, and they all flash by him in rapid motions. His heart feels like it is going to burst at any moment.

”I really love you, you know,” he murmurs.

”I really love you too.”


End file.
